


Third Time's The Charm

by Solziv



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol isn't helping, Break Up, Dark Warrior Program, F/M, Fascination, Fluff, Haven, Haven City, I don't actually have anything against Keira or Ashelin, Light Jak - Freeform, Nothing to Lose, Ottsel, Rebound, Romance, Slight anti-Ashelin, Slight anti-Keira, Wasteland, dark jak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Jak 3. Jak has tried making his relationships with Keira and Ashelin work, but they’ve failed. Well, you know what they say – third time’s the charm. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing came about at random, but there’s something about it I find strangely appealing.

Ever since hearing his name, Taryn had found Jak to be a fascinating individual. Here and there she had watched, seeing how he’d saved the world twice – and probably many more times, before knowing of his existence. But, whenever her optics observed his movements, it wasn’t the horrors of the Dark Warrior Programme or him being thrown in the Wasteland that caused anger to well in the bottom of her gut.

It was always those two girls coiling him around their fingers – seeing how the blonde tried his damned hardest to please that turquoise-haired teen with the grating voice, who could never understand the way he’d been used…and then there was that red-head with a voice like thunder, who couldn’t decide whether she wanted to be with a young hero or a gruff soldier.

Her deep thinking shorted-out, when said hero entered _The Naughty Ottsel_ and slumped onto the stool next to her. Another long day, no doubt.

Observing him from the corner of a green eye, a sincere query fell from her lips. “Would you like anything to drink?”

It appeared as if he could do with something strong and capable of washing away exhausted memories. His response was a tired chuckle. “No…but thanks. I don’t think drinking’s gonna help.” _Not this time_ , he thought.

A long silence followed, broken several minutes later (although it felt like an eternity) by a question.

“Hey, uh, Taryn?”

Her head turned. “Yes?”

“How about we take a walk?”

Pausing to think about the ulterior motives, her mind began a battle with gut feeling; pity told her to agree, whilst sense spoke of a rebound. After what felt like an age, pity won. If she didn’t see how this went, she might never have another chance. Finishing the remainder of her drink in one gulp, she stood and gave him a smirk. “Why not?”

Offering a helping hand – that he graciously accepted – to bring him to his feet, they wandered towards the exit. The heavy automatic door slid open, allowing two pairs of eyes – one cerulean, one green – to observe the beginning of sunset.

Taryn couldn’t help smiling inside. She had a gentle stroll through Haven with a hero and the rest of the evening to make something more of it.

That possibility let those other two girls off the hook…for now.

**The End**


End file.
